Pernikahan Kita
by haena.shawols
Summary: (8th Story is UP) Jung Jaehyun berkonsultasi dengan Taeil tentang kehamilan Taeyong dan nasibnya yang tidak bisa menyentuh istrinya / Bagaimana kehidupan pernikahan keduanya? Apakah Taeyong sanggup menghadapi kemesuman suaminya? / Warning! Female! Taeyong, Genderswitch / Jung Jaehyun x Lee Taeyong / JaeYong / Drabble / Oneshot
1. Pengantin Baru, di Pagi Hari

**PERNIKAHAN KITA**

 **Sub-Title: Pengantin Baru... di Pagi Hari**

 **Author:**

 **Cast: Lee Taeyong x Jung Jaehyun**

 **Genre: Marriage Life, Romance, Comedy, Family**

 **Lenght: Drabble**

 **Warning: Female! Taeyong, Genderswitch**

 **Ps: Di sini anggap saja Taeyong dan Jaehyun sebaya.**

 **Happy Reading!**

* * *

Ting… tong… ting… tong…

"Jaehyun-ah?" Wanita itu tampak menggeliat dalam pelukan suaminya.

"Hmm..." Jaehyun, sang suami hanya mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh istrinya.

"Ada yang datang." Wanita itu mendengar bel rumah mereka berbunyi.

"Biarkan saja." Jaehyun tak peduli.

"Aku harus membukakan pintunya, Jae." Taeyong, wanita yang terbaring dalam pelukan suaminya itu mencoba melepaskan diri dari suaminya.

"Diamlah! Kau membuatku tidak bisa menikmati kehangatan tubuhmu."

"Kehangatan apa? Kalau kau butuh kehangatan berdirilah di tengah jalan. Dan kau akan dihangatkan oleh sinar matahari yang membakar kulitmu." Cecar Taeyong sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal.

"Jadi kau senang jika suamimu yang tampan ini berkulit hitam?"

"Oh, tentu saja. Banyak selebritas laki-laki berkulit hitam dan terlihat seksi."

"Apakah selama ini aku kurang seksi, Tae?" Jaehyun sedikit melonggarkan pelukannya, menundukkan kepalanya dan menatap wajah istrinya.

"Kau seksi? Oh, jangan bermimpi, Jung Jaehyun! Kau sama sekali tidak terlihat seksi." Taeyong memutar bola matanya kesal. Suaminya ini benar-benar 'ajaib'

"Tapi aku bisa membuatmu mendesah sehari semalam, Lee Taeyong."

"Cih, perkataan macam apa itu?"

"Jangan mengelak! Bahkan kau pernah berkata jika aku seksi."

"Kapan aku pernah mengatakannya?"

"Kau lupa?"

"Apa aku pernah mengatakannya?"

"Tentu saja."

"Kapan?"

"Saat aku membuatmu mendesah."

"Ya, Jung Jaehyun! Singkirkan kosakata mendesah dari mulutmu itu. Astaga... Jung Jaehyun yang dulunya dihormati mahasiswa dan dosen satu kampus kenapa otaknya penuh dengan pikiran mesum?"

"Akui saja, kalau mesum inilah yang membuatmu mencintaiku." Goda Jaehyun.

"Tidak."

"Benarkah?"

"Iya, Tuan Jung. Jadi sekarang bisakah lepaskan aku? Aku harus segera membuka pintu." Pinta Taeyong memelas.

"Kiss." Jaehyun mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Taeyong. Membuat wanita yang masih berada dalam pelukan suaminya itu menatap Jaehyun heran.

"Apa?"

"Cium aku dan kau ku lepaskan." Tawar Jaehyun.

"Ya! Kenapa kau selalu seperti ini, Jung Jaehyun? Benar-benar." Gerutu Taeyong sambil menyembunyikan rona pipinya yang mulai memerah.

"Tidak mau?"

"Tidak."

"Kalau begitu tetap seperti ini saja. Dan biarkan orang itu menunggu diluar. Pasti dia ataupun mereka akan pergi dengan sendirinya." Kata Jaehyun tak peduli sambil mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Jung Jaehyun! Kau … hmmphh..." Jaehyun mengunci bibir Taeyong dengan bibirnya. Dan sepertinya Jaehyun tahu siapa tamunya pagi ini karena laki-laki itu bersikeras untuk tidak membukakan pintu bagi mereka.

Oh, jika dibukakan, program 'bayi kilat' yang dirancangnya hancur sudah. Dan orang-orang yang tadi mengunjungi rumahnya itupun akan terus merecokinya dengan keinginan untuk segera memiliki cucu.

Astaga, tidak bisakah mereka melihat apa yang sedang dilakukan oleh anak dan menantu mereka?

.

.

.

END

* * *

Ini nantinya berisi oneshot/drabble kehidupan pernikahan Jaeyong.

Thanks for follow, fav, and review

Love you~


	2. Bayi Kilat

**PERNIKAHAN KITA**

 **Sub-Title: Bayi Kilat**

 **Author: Haena Lee**

 **Cast: Lee Taeyong x Jung Jaehyun**

 **Genre: Marriage Life, Romance, Comedy, Family**

 **Lenght: Drabble**

 **Warning: Female! Taeyong, Genderswitch**

 **Ps: Di sini anggap saja Taeyong dan Jaehyun sebaya.**

 **Happy Reading!**

* * *

Lee Taeyong membuka pintu kamarnya dengan keras. Tapi sosok yang masih terbaring di ranjang itu tampak tidak terganggu sedikitpun oleh kegaduhan yang diciptakan istrinya.

"YA! JUNG JAEHYUN! CEPAT BANGUN!" Wanita itu berteriak keras. Tangannya menggenggam selembar kertas yang lusuh. Oh, tentu saja. Wanita itu tanpa sengaja meremasnya saat membaca tulisan di kertas itu.

Jaehyun, sang suami, tak kunjung membuka matanya. Laki-laki itu hanya menggeliat pelan dan semakin menenggelamkan dirinya di balik selimut. Taeyong yang geram memukul-mukul gundukan selimut itu, entah pukulan itu mengenai bagian tubuh Jaehyun yang mana dia tak peduli.

"Aku masih mengantuk, Sayang." Jaehyun membuka selimut yang menutupi wajahnya, menatap Taeyong dengan mata yang belum terbuka sepenuhnya.

"Aku tidak peduli! Kau harus cepat bangun, Jung Jaehyun."

Jaehyun sama sekali tak mempedulikan teriakan Taeyong. Dia sudah terbiasa dengan teriakan itu. Jaehyun mengubah posisi tidurnya menjadi tengkurap dan mulai memejamkan matanya lagi.

Taeyong yang melihatnya memukul pantat Jaehyun dengan keras. Oh, jangan ragukan seberapa kuat tangan mungil itu ketika memukul Jaehyun. Karena seorang Jung Jaehyun yang notabenenya laki-lakipun akan meringis kesakitan, seperti sekarang.

Memiringkan kepalanya, menatap Taeyong kesal sambil mengelus pantatnya hasil pukulan tangan Taeyong yang biasanya membuatnya terlena itu.

"Sakit, Tae."

"Kau berhutang penjelasan padaku, Tuan Jung." Taeyong berkacak pinggang.

Jaehyun melihatnya heran. Dengan malas Jaehyun bangun dari tidurnya dan mendudukkan dirinya.

"Apa maksudmu, Sayang?"

"Bayi Kilat."

"Ya?"

"Apa maksudmu dengan program 'Bayi Kilat' itu, Jung Jaehyun?"

Jaehyun membelalakkan matanya heran. "Darimana kau tahu tentang itu?"

"Oh, jadi ini benar pekerjaanmu?" Taeyong murka. Bisa dibayangkan kepala dan telinga wanita itu mengeluarkan asap tebal.

"Memang benar." Jaehyun akhirnya mengaku.

"Ya!"

"Itu bukan salahku, Taeyong-ah. Salahkan saja mereka yang ingin cepat-cepat mendapatkan cucu dari kita."

"Mereka?"

"Orangtua kita."

"Tapi tidak harus dengan program konyol seperti ini, Jung Jaehyun." Taeyong memutar bola matanya kesal.

"Program konyol? Itu tidak konyol, Sayang."

"Tidak konyol darimana?" Taeyong memegang kertas itu dengan kedua tangannya, menelisik kembali tulisan di atasnya. "Program Bayi Kilat. Satu, membuat istriku mendesah. Dua, membuat Taeyong mendesah. Tiga, membuat Lee Taeyong mendesah. Empat, membuat Lee Taeyong mendesahkan namaku. Dan kelima, membuat Lee Taeyong mendesah selamanya." Taeyong membacakan apa yang tertulis di kertas itu.

Jaehyun yang mendengarnya hanya menahan tawa.

"Kau bilang ini tidak konyol? Ini konyol, Jung Jaehyun. Sangat!" Teriakan Taeyong justru membuat Jaehyun tertawa lebar.

"Ya! Apakah ini lucu? Kenapa kau tertawa? Berani-beraninya kau tertawa disaat aku sedang kesal"

Jaehyun meraih tangan Taeyong, menarik wanita itu sehingga Taeyong duduk tepat dihadapannya.

"Bukankah aku menjalankan program itu dengan baik, Sayang?" Jaehyun mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"Cih! Program apa itu? Isinya hanya mendesah dan mendesah."

"Tapi kau benar-benar mendesah, Sayang."

"Ya! Jangan ucapkan kata itu. Mendesah. Oh, kepalaku mendadak pusing mendengarnya."

"Tapi aku suka saat kau mendesah."

"Ya! Sekali lagi kata itu keluar dari mulutmu, aku akan-"

"Apa? Kau akan melakukan apa? Kau tidak akan bisa macam-macam, Tae. Jika kau melakukannya, aku akan membuatmu mendesah."

"Astaga, Jung Jaehyun! Hilangkan kosakata itu dari otakmu. Aish, Benar-benar."

"Oh, tidak bisa. Itu kosakata keramat Lee Taeyong. Jika kata itu dihilangkan program 'Bayi Kilat' itu tidak akan berjalan dengan baik."

"Ya! Lupakan tentang program konyol itu. Astaga, kau benar-benar meracuni otak polosku, Jung Jaehyun."

"Kau polos? Aku meragukannya. Terkadang kau jauh lebih agresif daripada aku, Lee Taeyong."

"BERHENTI BERBICARA HAL YANG TIDAK-TIDAK!"

"Kau yang memulainya."

"Aku tidak melakukannya. Aku hanya bertanya kepadamu."

"Tapi pertanyaanmu itu tentang mendesah, Lee Taeyong."

"Ya! Kau..."

Jaehyun menyeraingai lebar, tangannya menyentuh kedua bahu Taeyong dan menjatuhkan wanita itu ke ranjang. Menindihnya dengan kedua tangan yang bertumpu di samping kepala Taeyong untuk menahan berat tubuhnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Membuatmu mendesah."

"YA! JUNG JAEHYUN! AKU TI- hmmphh"

Oh, Lee Taeyong, ternyata menciummu adalah satu-satunya cara untuk membuatmu diam. Seharusnya pagi ini kau bisa terbebas dari program konyol suamimu itu jika kau tidak menemukan agenda itu tergeletak begitu saja di meja kerjanya saat kau membersihkan ruang kerja Jaehyun.

Dan sekarang, untuk kalian berdua, selamat menikmati desahan masing-masing di pagi yang cerah ini.

.

.

.

END

* * *

Nantikan kisah selanjutnya 2 atau 3 hari lagi.

Terimakasih yang sudah baca, follow, fav dan juga review.


	3. Pemujamu

**PERNIKAHAN KITA**

 **Sub-Title: Pemujamu**

 **Author: Haena Lee**

 **Cast: Lee Taeyong x Jung Jaehyun**

 **Genre: Marriage Life, Romance, Comedy, Family**

 **Lenght: Drabble**

 **Warning: Female! Taeyong, Genderswitch**

 **Ps: Di sini anggap saja Taeyong dan Jaehyun sebaya.**

 **Kemarin yang tanya kenapa marga Taeyong masih Lee, karena untuk FF aku lebih suka pakai marga asli meskipun mereka sudah menikah. Dan setahuku di Koreapun wanita yang sudah menikah tidak menyandang marga suaminya.**

 **Happy Reading!**

* * *

Weekend. Seharusnya hari ini dan besok aku libur kerja. Tapi karena ada pertemuan mendadak dengan klien penting, dengan terpaksa aku membatalkan rencana kami. Ah, sebenarnya bukan rencana kami, tapi rencanaku. Bayi Kilat. Memikirkannya membuatku tak bisa menahan tawa.

Lee Taeyong. Wanita itu... bagaimana aku mendeskripsikannya?

Sejak pertama aku melihatnya, sejak pertama kali mata itu menatapku. Mata indah itu berhasil menghinoptisku. Senyum manis itu berhasil membuatku terpesona. Wajah cantik nan putih itu berhasil mengalihkan duniaku. Dan tubuh mungil tapi seksi itu berhasil membuatku menginginkannya. Ini pertama kalinya. Dalam hidupku, aku begitu ingin memiliki seorang wanita...

 _seutuhnya_.

Memiliki mata itu, senyum itu, wajah itu, hati itu dan juga tubuh itu. Mungkin ini terdengar gila dan mesum, tapi... oh... lihatlah sendiri betapa sosok Lee Taeyong begitu mempesona dimata Jung Jaehyun, dimataku. Betapa sosok itu sangat sempurna dan membuatku bernafsu saat melihatnya. Aku tidak peduli jika orang lain menganggapku mesum, pervert atau yang lain, karena aku benar-benar telah jatuh dalam pesonanya.

Aku bukanlah pemain wanita. Tidak. Aku bahkan tidak pernah memikirkan wanita sebelum mengenal Taeyong. Orangtuaku bahkan sempat mengkhawatirkanku karena aku yang tidak pernah membawa pulang wanita ke rumah dan mengenalkannya sebagai kekasihku. Aku yang dulunya terlalu sibuk dengan pendidikan dan masa depanku, tidak berniat untuk membiarkan wanita memasuki hatiku. Tapi Lee Taeyong, wanita itu... tanpa aku meminta dan tanpa aku bisa menolaknya, telah berhasil memasuki hatiku dengan begitu mudahnya, tapi paksaan sedikitpun.

Lee Taeyong adalah satu-satunya wanita yang aku cintai dan aku inginkan. Aku akui semula aku hanya tertarik pada fisiknya. Begitu ingin menyatukan tubuhku dengan tubuhnya. Dan sebagai laki-laki yang telah 27 tahun tidak pernah merasakan berciuman dengan wanita sekalipun, aku berusaha mendekatinya. Aku sendiri tidak yakin dengan tujuanku mendekatinya, apakah untuk menjadikannya kekasihku atau hanya pelampiasan nafsuku. Yang aku tahu saat itu aku berhasil mendekatinya.

Lee Taeyong... dia bukanlah wanita yang lembut. Dia cerewet, keras kepala, suka berteriak dan yang paling membuatku pusing adalah dia selalu memintaku menemaninya belanja. Ah, tidak masalah jika hanya menemaninya, tapi membayar semua belajaannya itu menjadi urusan lain lagi. Tapi di samping sifatnya yang menurutku menyebalkan itu, aku menemukan Lee Taeyong yang manis, ceria dan penyayang. Dan aku menyadari bahwa aku mencintainya saat aku melihat pipi itu bersemu merah. Betapa itu membuatnya terlihat semakin cantik.

Tanpa mengatakan cinta, tanpa menjalin hubungan sebagai kekasih. Aku melamarnya. Dan... pernikahan itu terjadi. Tepat satu tahun setelah pertemuan pertama kami. Setelah menikah dengannya, aku menyadari satu hal lagi, bahwa aku mencintainya dengan tulus, bukan karena nafsu semata. Meski tidak dapat dipungkiri aku masih memandangnya penuh nafsu saat dia memakai pakaian minim.

Seperti sekarang...

Memakai pakaian kesukaannya saat dirumah. Kaos ketat dan celana pendek. Oh, bagaimana mungkin aku tidak menginginkannya dengan penuh nafsu jika setiap hari melihatnya seperti itu? Lee Taeyong, kau bukanlah wanita polos.

Menghela nafas panjang dan berjalan menghampirinya. Melihatnya membungkukkan tubuhnya saat mengambil sesuatu yang terjatuh di lantai, membuatku menahan nafas. Punggung putih itu terlihat.

Sepertinya aku harus memberi pelajaran pada istriku yang nakal ini.

"Sayang..."

Menegakkan tubuhnya, membalikkan badan dan menatap terkejut ke arahku.

"Kapan kau pulang?"

"Baru saja."

"Ah, kalau begitu pergilah mandi. Sebentar lagi makanannya siap."

"Nanti saja."

"Kenapa? Apa kau ingin makan sesuatu."

Menganggukan kepalaku sebagai jawaban, "Apa itu?" Tanyanya.

"Kau."

Mata itu mengerjap lucu. Sesaat kemudian memukul lenganku dengan spatula yang dipegangnya. Oh, ini sakit Lee Taeyong!

"Otak mesum!"

"Itu salahmu!"

"Kenapa aku yang disalahkan?"

"Kau tidak lihat pakaianmu?"

Taeyong menatap tubuhnya sendiri. Memperhatikan pakaian yang dikenakannya.

"Rasanya tidak ada yang salah dengan pakaianku."

"Memang tidak, sayang. Tapi pakaianmu itu membangkitkan nafsuku."

"Cih, itu bukan salahku. Salahkan saja otakmu yang mesum."

"Otak mesum juga tidak akan bekerja jika tidak ada yang memancingnya."

"Jadi kau pikir aku memancing otak mesummu itu menjadi lebih mesum, Tuan Jung."

"Kurasa itu tidak salah."

"Astaga... kenapa aku mendapatkan suami dengan tingkat mesum stadium atas sepertimu?"

"YA! Apa maksudmu itu, Lee Taeyong."

"Apa?! Dasar pak tua mesum!"

"Pak tua? Ya! Bahkan usia kita hanya selisih beberapa bulan, Tae."

"Setidaknya aku tidak semesum dirimu."

"Tapi bukan berarti kau tidak mesum."

"Ya! Berhenti mengatakan kata 'mesum' itu!"

"Kau yang memulainya Taeyong sayang."

"Oh, baiklah! Mulai sekarang jangan katakan itu lagi. Membuatku bergidik ngeri."

Aku tersenyum jahil ke arahnya. Apakah dia menyadarinya?

"Apa? Senyummu mencurigakan, Jung Jaehyun."

"Bagaimana kalau mendesah, sayang?"

"Apa?"

"Kau melarangku untuk menggunakan kata mesum, bagaimana kalau aku ganti dengan mendesah?"

"YA! Jangan mengingatkanku dengan program konyolmu itu, Tuan Jung."

"Sudah berapa kali aku katakan program _Bayi Kilat_ itu tidak konyol, sayang?"

"Itu konyol, Jung Jaehyun!"

"Baiklah, itu konyol. Tapi kau menikmatinya juga."

"Ya!"

"Bagaimana kalau kita melanjutkannya?"

"APA?"

"Program _Bayi Kilat_ itu." Mengedipkan sebelah mataku sebelum meraih pinggangnya dan menciumnya dengan penuh gairah.

Oh, tidak tahukah kau Lee Taeyong, jika suamimu ini telah menahan nafsunya sejak tadi?

Dan aku mendapatkan makanan yang kuinginkan. Lee Taeyong. Malam minggu ini kami isi dengan desahan-desahan penuh cinta.

.

.

.

END

* * *

Maaf telat. Seharusnya aku update malam minggu kemarin, tapi lupa karena keasikan nonton The Rebel.

Terimakasih bagi siapapun yang sudah baca, fav, follow, dan review.

Sayang kalian~


	4. Menyebalkan!

**PERNIKAHAN KITA**

 **Sub-Title: Menyebalkan!**

 **Author: Haena Lee**

 **Cast: Lee Taeyong x Jung Jaehyun**

 **Genre: Marriage Life, Romance, Comedy, Family**

 **Lenght: Drabble**

 **Warning: Female! Taeyong, Genderswitch**

 **Ps: Di sini anggap saja Taeyong dan Jaehyun sebaya.**

* * *

Jaehyun menatap wajah cantik istrinya sambil tersenyum. Melihat Taeyong yang merajuk seperti ini benar-benar membuat hatinya menghangat. Melihat wanita itu mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal justru membuatnya ingin sekali mengecup bibir itu.

"Kau marah, sayang?"

"Tidak."

"Lalu kenapa ekspresi wajahmu mengatakan sebaliknya?"

"Kau menyebalkan, Jung Jaehyun!"

"Baiklah, aku minta maaf. Tapi aku benar-benar tidak bisa menolak tugas kantor, Tae."

"Tidak adakah orang lain yang bisa menggantikanmu?" Mata indah itu menatap Jaehyun dengan tatapan memohon. Dan laki-laki itu melihat mata istrinya yang mulai berkaca-kaca. Huh! Jaehyun benci ketika harus melihat air mata itu.

"Sayangnya tidak ada."

Bibir itu semakin mengerucut. Menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada dan berdiri membelakangi suaminya. Jaehyun menghela nafas panjang. Bagaimana meyakinkan istrinya ini?

"Tae..."

"..."

"Lee Taeyong."

"..."

Sepertinya tidak ada cara lain lagi selain menggunakan kelemahan Taeyong.

"Jika kau tidak segera membalikkan tubuhmu dan menjawabku, aku akan membuatmu mendesah sekarang juga."

Jaehyun menyeringai saat melihat gerak tubuh Taeyong yang menunjukkan gadis itu terkejut. Dan seringaian itu berubah menjadi cengiran saat Taeyong dengan cepat membalikkan tubuhnya.

"Mendesah? Saat seperti ini kau masih memikirkan tentang mendesah, Tuan Jung? Astaga..."

"Karena mendesah adalah kelemahanmu."

"Dan karena otak mesummulah kau punya pikiran seperti itu."

"Baiklah, lupakan mendesah atau mesum itu. Sekarang kau harus dengarkan aku, Tae."

"Apa?"

"Aku harap kau bisa mengerti."

"Untuk apa aku mengerti jika kau tidak mau mengerti?"

"Tae..."

"Bagaimana mungkin kau meninggalkanku selama sebulan? Terlebih lagi aku tidak boleh ikut."

"Sayang, aku pergi ke Jepang untuk urusan pekerjaan, bukan untuk liburan."

"Bukan masalah pekerjaan atau liburan, Jae. Ini masalah..." Taeyong tampak ragu melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Masalah?"

"Masalah hati."

"Apa?"

"Bagaimana jika aku merindukanmu saat kau tidak ada?"

"Kau bisa menelepon atau mengirim pesan, sayang. Jika kau benar-benar merindukanku, kita bisa melakukan panggilan video."

"Tapi tetap saja... itu tidak cukup."

"Lalu aku harus bagaimana?"

"Jangan pergi!"

"Tidak bisa, Tae." Mengelus puncak kepala istrinya itu dengan lembut.

Air mata itu akhirnya benar-benar keluar dari mata itu. Jaehyun menghapus air mata Taeyong dengan kedua tangannya.

"Jangan menangis, Tae. Kau tahu kan aku tidak suka melihatmu menangis?"

"Saat kau tidak ada, siapa yang akan menemaniku? Siapa yang akan memelukku saat aku tidur? Dan... bagaimana jika aku merindukan ciumanmu?"

Taeyong tidak peduli, sungguh. Taeyong sama sekali tidak peduli jika predikat mesum Jaehyun beralih padanya. Tapi Taeyong benar-benar terbiasa dengan kecupan dan ciuman panas Jaehyun di bibirnya.

"Kau memikirkan itu, sayang?"

"Tentu saja. Apa kau tidak?" Taeyong menatap mata Jaehyun dengan tatapan polosnya.

Jaehyun tersenyum. "Aku mungkin akan gila jika tidak menyentuhmu sehari saja, sayang."

"Kalau begitu jangan pergi."

"Maaf. Tapi aku harus pergi."

Memeluk tubuh mungil Taeyong. Mengelus rambut panjang itu dengan lembut. Jaehyun merasakan pakaian yang dikenakannya basah oleh air mata Taeyong.

"Taeyong..."

"Baiklah, kau boleh pergi. Tapi setelah itu aku tidak akan mengijinkanmu pergi kemanapun walau hanya satu hari."

"Aku mengerti, istriku sayang."

"Aku pasti akan merindukanmu."

"Aku juga."

Mengeratkan pelukannya pada Taeyong. "Tae..."

"Hmmm..."

Melepaskan pelukannya, menangkupkan kedua tangan besarnya pada pipi mungil istrinya. "Malam ini, bolehkah aku membuatmu mendesah?"

Taeyong menatap Jaehyun dengan sayu. Tangannya terangkat menyentuh pipi Jaehyun. Dengan sedikit berjinjit, Taeyong berhasil menempelkan bibirnya dengan bibir Jaehyun. Biarkanlah malam ini menjadi malam yang istimewa bagi mereka berdua. Karena setelah ini baik Jaehyun maupun Taeyong tidak akan mendengar desahan masing-masing selama satu bulan.

.

.

.

END

* * *

OK, ini semakin absurd.

Selanjutnya akan ada cast dan couple tambahan.


	5. Mendesah!

**PERNIKAHAN KITA**

 **Sub-Title: Mendesah?!**

 **Author: Haena Lee**

 **Cast: Lee Taeyong x Jung Jaehyun**

 **Genre: Marriage Life, Romance, Comedy, Family**

 **Lenght: Drabble**

 **Warning: Female! Taeyong, Genderswitch**

 **Ps: Di sini anggap saja Taeyong dan Jaehyun sebaya**

* * *

Taeyong menatap benda berbentuk persegi panjang berwarna putih itu. Bibir wanita itu melengkung ke bawah, mata itu tampak berkaca-kaca. Oh, apakah dia akan menangis sekarang?

Taeyong merindukan suaminya. Huh! Sejak kapan Taeyong menjadi melankolis seperti ini? Entahlah. Mungkin sejak dia menyadari jika dia begitu mencintai laki-laki mesum itu. Aneh baginya saat tiba-tiba laki-laki itu berusaha mendekatinya dulu. Melakukan hal-hal di luar nalar untuk menarik perhatiannya. Taeyong bahkan kesal ketika Jaehyun menjawab karena dia cantik saat Taeyong menanyakan alasan Jaehyun mendekatinya. Oh, apakah jika dia jelek Jaehyun tidak ingin mendekatinya? Tapi siapa yang peduli? Bagi Taeyong, Jung Jaehyun dulunya adalah seseorang yang menyebalkan. Dan pandangan itu benar-benar berbalik saat Jaehyun memperlakukannya dengan baik. Menuruti apapun yang dia inginkan. Oh, tidakkah itu membuat hatinya berbunga-bunga? Terlebih senyum laki-laki itu membuat jantungnya berdegup lebih cepat. Jatuh cinta. Butuh berapa bulan untuk Taeyong mencintai Jaehyun? Entahlah. Yang dia tahu, saat Jaehyun melamarnya, wanita itu sudah mencintainya.

Mengelus layar ponselnya yang menampakkan foto suaminya. Itu adalah pose terbaik dari semua foto Jaehyun yang ada di ponselnya. Karena setiap kali Jaehyun mengambil gambar dirinya dengan ponsel Taeyong selalu dengan ekspresi yang menyebalkan bagi wanita itu. Tapi anehnya, Taeyong tak berniat untuk menghapusnya.

Menjauhkan ponselnya dari wajahnya, menatap ponsel itu dari jarak yang cukup jauh. Ya. Pada akhirnya Taeyong memutuskan untuk melakukan panggilan video dengan Jaehyun. Begitu rindukah?

Taeyong tersenyum saat wajah Jaehyun terlihat di layar ponselnya. Tapi ekspressi itu berubah saat melihat wajah lelah Jaehyun.

"Apa aku mengganggumu?"

"Eum... tidak juga. Ada apa, sayang?"

"Aku... merindukanmu."

Jaehyun bisa melihat bekas air mata di pipi Taeyong.

"Astaga, kau sampai menangis karena merindukanku?"

Jaehyun tertawa di seberang sana.

"Kenapa kau justru tertawa? Menyebalkan!"

"Kau itu lucu, sayang. Bahkan belum ada satu jam yang lalu kita melakukan panggilan video juga."

"Itu..."

"Apa kau begitu merindukanku?" Taeyong hanya menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban.

"Ternyata kau sangat mencintaiku, Lee Taeyong."

"Jika tidak mencintaimu, aku tidak akan sudi menikah denganmu, Jung Jaehyun."

"Katakan!"

"Apa?"

"Katakan kalau kau mencintaiku!"

"Jika aku mengatakannya, apa yang akan kau berikan padaku?"

Oh, bukan hal aneh lagi jika Taeyong menanyakannya. Wanita itu sangat jarang mengatakan aku mencintaimu pada suaminya. Kalaupun mengatakannya itu karena Jaehyun yang memintanya dan berjanji akan mengabulkan keinginannya. Dan keinginan seorang Lee Taeyong tidak akan jauh-jauh dari belanja.

"Aku akan memberikan apa yang paling kau inginkan saat ini."

"Apakah kau akan mengabulkannya?"

"Kau ingin apa, Gwe?"

"Aku ingin kau pulang sekarang, Jae."

Jaehyun tersenyum. "Aku akan pulang, sayang. Aku janji. Kau hanya harus menungguku satu minggu lagi."

"Tapi aku ingin sekarang." Taeyong merajuk.

"Katakan kau mencintaiku dan aku akan menciummu sebagai gantinya."

Kening Taeyong berkerut, sedikit bingung dengan perkataan suaminya.

"Menciumku?"

"Hmm.."

"Tapi bagaimana caranya?"

"Katakan dulu kau mencintaiku, setelah itu aku akan memberitahumu caranya."

Taeyong menghela nafas panjang. Gugup. Kenapa rasanya selalu seperti ini jika akan mengatakan aku mencintaimu kepada suaminya sendiri?

"Aku... mencintaimu, Jaehyun. Sangat mencintaimu."

"Aku juga mencintaimu, sayang." Jaehyun tersenyum. "Sekarang tempelkan bibirmu ke layar ponsel, aku juga akan melakukannya. Anggap saja kita berciuman jarak jauh."

Dan mereka berdua benar-benar melakukannya. Rasanya berbeda saat melakukannya. Sekalipun bibir itu tidak saling menempel satu sama lain, tapi degupan jantung itu tetap berdetak dengan cepat. Apakah pengaruh rasa rindu yang begitu besar?

"Apakah masih kurang?" Tanya Jaehyun setelah wajah mereka kembali ke posisi semula.

"Tidak. Tapi..."

"Kenapa? Apa ada yang lain yang kau inginkan?"

"Itu..."

"Katakanlah!"

"Ah, tidak. Ini memalukan, Jae." Taeyong berusaha menutupi wajahnya dengan sebelah tangannya. Jaehyun hanya melihatnya dengan aneh.

"Sayang..."

"Lupakan saja." Mengibaskan tangannya di depan wajah.

"Katakan padaku! Jika tidak aku akan marah."

"Eum... Aku ingin..." Taeyong tampak ragu.

"Ya?"

"Aku ingin... kau mendesah."

"APA?!"

Dan permintaan itu merupakan permintaan teraneh sepanjang hidup Taeyong. Jangan tanyakan bagaimana ekspressi Jaehyun saat Taeyong memintanya, karena itu tidak akan pernah bisa dibayangkan.

Jung Jaehyun benar-benar menularkan otak mesumnya pada Taeyong. Atau mungkin pada dasarnya Taeyong memang mesum? Entahlah.

.

.

.

END

* * *

Clue untuk 1/2 cerita selanjutnya adalah program Bayi Kilat berhasil. Hohohoho

Terimakasih untuk semuanya yang sudah baca, fav, follow dan juga review


	6. Libur Mendesah!

**PERNIKAHAN KITA**

 **Sub-Title: Libur Mendesah?!**

 **Author: Haena Lee**

 **Cast: Lee Taeyong x Jung Jaehyun**

 **Genre: Marriage Life, Romance, Comedy, Family**

 **Lenght: Drabble**

 **Warning: Female! Taeyong, Genderswitch**

 **Ps: Di sini anggap saja Taeyong dan Jaehyun sebaya**

* * *

Taeyong berjalan mondar-mandir di kamarnya. Menggigit kuku jarinya, menandakan gadis itu sedang cemas. Oh, sebenarnya apa yang wanita itu cemaskan? Seharusnya dia senang, tapi entah kenapa wanita itu justru merasakan kecemasan dan mungkin... ketakutan.

Cepat-cepat membalikkan tubuhnya saat terdengar suara pintu yang dibuka. Tampak Jaehyun keluar dari kamar mandi, masih berusaha mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk kecil. Menatap Taeyong sambil tersenyum. Ah, setelah ini dia akan bisa mendengar desahan seksi istrinya itu.

Berjalan pelan menghampiri sang istri. Menyentuh pipi sang istri dengan tangan kanannya. Tangan kirinya dia gunakan untuk menarik pinggang istrinya mendekat. Taeyong diam. Entah apa yang harus dia lakukan saat bibir itu mulai menyentuh bibirnya. Tanpa membalas ataupun tanpa mengalungkan tangannya ke leher Jaehyun. Kaku. Seakan Jaehyun mencium sebuah patung. Laki-laki itu melepas ciumannya. Menatap Taeyong dengan kening berkerut.

"Kau kenapa?"

"Tidak apa-apa."

"Wajahmu pucat. Apa kau sakit?"

"Tidak."

Taeyong berusaha mengelak, meski pada kenyataannya beberapa hari yang lalu Taeyong memang sakit. Dia pikir dia sudah sembuh, tapi kenapa wajah itu masih pucat? Apakah karena hal lain?

Jaehyun melepaskan pelukannya. Kedua tangan kekarnya beralih pada bahu Taeyong.

"Jangan mencoba membohongiku, Lee Taeyong!"

"Aku... sungguh tidak apa-apa."

Jaehyun mengambil tangan Taeyong, dan meletakkan telapak tangan istrinya itu di keningnya sendiri. Hangat. Tapi tidak cukup untuk membuat wajah seseorang pucat.

"Jaehyun-ah..."

"Ya?"

"Apa kau merindukanku?"

"Tentu saja aku merindukanmu, Tae." Mengelus pipi istrinya.

"Apa kau juga rindu desahanku?"

Jaehyun terkejut. Taeyong bertanya hal aneh menurutnya. Setelah kemarin meminta Jaehyun mendesah, sekarang menanyakan apa Jaehyun merindukan desahannya. Oh, tidak perlu di tanyakan lagi pasti Jaehyun merindukannya. Bahkan malam ini Jaehyun menginginkannya.

"Aku bahkan lebih dari merindukannya, sayang. Aku ingin mendengarnya sekarang." Mengecup leher putih Taeyong, tapi wanita itu menolaknya.

"Tae..." Menatap aneh istrinya. "Ada apa denganmu? Kau tampak aneh sejak tadi."

"Aku..."

"Kenapa?"

"Aku hanya terlalu merindukanmu."

Menyusupkan kepalanya ke dada bidang Jaehyun. Memeluk tubuh suaminya itu dengan erat.

"Aku tahu. Kau bahkan memintaku untuk mendesah." Jaehyun tak bisa menyembunyikan tawanya.

Taeyong semakin menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada Jaehyun. Malu rasanya. "Jangan membicarkan hal itu lagi."

"Kenapa? Tapi sayang, kau memutuskan sambungan telepon saat aku benar-benar akan melakukannya."

"Itu karena aku malu."

"Bahkan kita berdua sering mendesah bersama."

"Tapi itu berbeda, Jae."

"Apa bedanya? Lagipula sama-sama mendesah kan?" Semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Taeyong.

"Jaehyun-ah..."

"Ya?"

"Bagaimana jika kau tidak bisa mendengarku mendesah beberapa bulan?"

"Memang kenapa?"

"Karena itu berbahaya bagi janin yang ada diperutku."

Jaehyun langsung melepaskan pelukannya begitu mendengar jawaban Taeyong.

"Apa? Janin? Di perutmu?"

"Hmm... Aku hamil, Jaehyun-ah."

"Kau..." Jaehyun tak bisa berkata apa-apa.

"Aku takut memberitahumu... takut jika kau tidak akan menyentuhku malam ini. Padahal aku sangat merindukanmu. Tapi dokter bilang kita tidak boleh terlalu sering melakukannya karena akan membahayakan janin, apalagi usia kandungannya baru 5 minggu."

"..."

"Jaehyun-ah."

"..."

"Kau tidak senang aku hamil?" Taeyong bertanya dengan sedih karena tak ada respon apapun dari suaminya itu.

"Bukan begitu..."

Taeyong tersenyum. "Ternyata program bayi kilatmu berhasil."

"Iya."

"Tapi... kenapa ekspresimu seakan kau tidak senang?"

"Tidak... aku sungguh senang. Hanya saja..."

"Apa?"

"Aku tidak yakin bisa menahan diriku untuk tidak membuatmu mendesah."

"Apa?"

"Tidak menyentuhmu sebulan saja sudah membuatku hampir gila, apalagi kalau harus berbulan-bulan."

Senyum di wajah Taeyong memudar. "Aku juga berpikir begitu, Aku merindukan sentuhanmu, Jaehyun-ah."

"Sayang..."

"Hmmm..."

"Sebelum kita benar-benar libur melakukan, bisakah kita melakukan perpisahan malam ini?"

"Maksudmu?"

"Ayo kita dengarkan dan nikmati desahan masing-masing hingga pagi."

Ternyata baik Jaehyun ataupun Taeyong sama-sama kecanduan dengan satu kata, mendesah. Oh, biarkan mereka menikmati desahan malam ini. Dan kita lihat seberapa kuat Jaehyun menahan hasratnya saat Taeyong hamil.

.

.

.

END

* * *

Maaf lama gak update. Aku tahu ini hampir 2 minggu tanpa ada kabar. Maafkan aku. Beberapa hari terakhir terlalu excited dengan kabar terbaru tentang konser solo Taemin dan comeback Jonghyun.

Tapi tenang, sebagai gantinya, hari ini aku akan update 2 story sekaligus. Pagi ini dan malam nanti.

Semoga bisa menebus kesalahanku.

Terimakasih untuk yang sudah baca, fav, follow, dan juga review.


	7. Rencana Lain

**PERNIKAHAN KITA**

 **Sub-Title: Rencana Lain**

 **Author: Haena Lee**

 **Cast: Lee Taeyong x Jung Jaehyun**

 **Genre: Marriage Life, Romance, Comedy, Family**

 **Lenght: Drabble**

 **Warning: Female! Taeyong, Genderswitch**

 **Ps: Di sini anggap saja Taeyong dan Jaehyun sebaya**

* * *

Menatap punggung yang membelakanginya itu dengan tatapan memelas.

"Tae..."

"..."

"Sayang, kau marah?"

"..."

"Lee Taeyong..." Menggoyangkan tubuh itu dengan pelan. Tidak peduli apakah perbuataannya itu menganggu istrinya atau tidak, yang pasti dia tahu kalau istrinya itu belum tidur.

"Jangan mengangguku, Jung Jaehyun!" Membalikkan tubuhnya dengan cepat dan menatap tajam Jaehyun.

"Ayolah, sayang..."

"Tidak mau!"

"Satu kali saja."

"Bagimu satu kali itu bisa sampai pagi."

"Kau tidak kasihan padaku?"

"Apa kau juga tidak kasihan pada baby?"

"Tapi ini sudah lebih dari satu bulan sejak terakhir kali aku menyentuhmu."

"Itu bukan mauku, Jung Jaehyun. Ini demi keselamatan bayi kita."

"Aku akan berhati-hati, aku janji."

"Sekali tidak, tetap tidak!"

"Kenapa?"

"Karena aku tidak mau disentuh olehmu."

Oh, bukankah ini aneh?

"Kau tidak mau disentuh olehku? Benarkah itu?" Jaehyun mengerutkan keningnya heran.

"Iya, saat terakhir kali kita melakukannya, mendengarmu mendesah rasanya menggelikan."

"Apa?"

"Jadi jangan coba-coba menyentuhku."

"Mana bisa begitu?"

"Tentu saja bisa. Itu keinginan baby."

"Keinginan baby atau keinginanmu?" Jaehyun tak bisa menyembunyikan rasa kecewanya.

Taeyong tersenyum lembut menatap suaminya, tangannya mengelus pipi chubby itu dengan lembut.

"Kau sudah pasti tahu jawabannya. Lee Taeyong tidak akan menolak sentuhan Jung Jaehyun. Tapi kuharap kau mengerti, jika saat ini aku benar-benar tidak mau disentuh olehmu, Jaehyun-ah."

"Apakah aku juga tidak boleh menciummu?"

"Eum... kalau itu kurasa tidak masalah. Asalkan kau bisa menahan nafsumu itu. Lagipula dokter sudah mewanti-wanti untuk tidak melakukannya terlalu sering."

"Sampai kapan, Tae?"

"Ya?"

"Sampai kapan aku harus bertahan untuk tidak menyentuhmu?"

"Entahlah. Mungkin sampai baby lahir."

"Itu masih 6 bulan lagi."

"Mau bagaimana lagi? Sepertinya baby tidak suka kau sentuh." Terkekeh geli. Aneh rasanya saat seorang istri hamil tetapi tidak suka disentuh suaminya. Biasanya seorang istri akan sangat senang saat suaminya mengelus perutnya, tapi berbeda dengan Taeyong. Wanita itu benci ketika Jaehyun mengelus perutnya yang terlihat membuncit.

Huh! Menghela nafas panjang. Sepertinya Jaehyun memang harus menahan nafsunya. Demi baby.

"Sayang..."

"Ya?"

"Kisseu." Memajukan sedikit wajahnya kepada Taeyong.

Wanita itu memandang Jaehyun sejenak sebelum menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Jaehyun.

"Kenapa cepat sekali?" Protes Jaehyun saat Taeyong hanya menempelkan bibirnya sebentar.

"Aku lelah, Jae. Aku ingin tidur sekarang."

Jaehyun tersenyum maklum, menarik tubuh Taeyong dan memeluknya erat.

"Jaehyun-ah..."

"Hmmm..."

"Bisakah kau tidak memelukku?" Menggeliat di dalam pelukan Jaehyun.

"Kenapa?"

"Aku merasa risih. Sepertinya baby tidak suka." Menatap bersalah pada Jaehyun.

Oh, baiklah! Hari-hari penyiksaan bagi Jaehyun sepertinya telah dimulai.

Melepaskan pelukannya dan mengecup kening Taeyong sebelum wanita itu berbalik membelakangi Jaehyun.

Laki-laki itu hanya bisa menatap punggung istrinya. Tak tahukah Taeyong seberapa besar Jaehyun ingin memeluknya? Seperti kebiasaan mereka saat tidur.

Jaehyun merapikan selimut mereka berdua, dan memilih untuk menatap langit-langit kamar. Memikirkan hidupnya yang sepertinya mulai tidak berpihak padanya. Sesaat kemudian seringaian licik tercetak jelas di wajah tampannya.

'Besok aku harus menemui dokter dan meminta saran bagaimana caranya supaya Taeyong mau aku sentuh. Kalau perlu aku akan membujuk dokter itu untuk memberitahu Taeyong bahwa sentuhan suami itu bermanfaat bagi baby.'

Seringaian itu semakin lebar seiring dengan ide gila yang terlintas di benak Jaehyun. Oh, Jaehyun bahkan tidak peduli jika dia dikatakan mesum, gila, psikopat, atau terlalu terobsesi pada Taeyong. Yang pasti, Jaehyun tidak akan bisa untuk tidak menyentuh Taeyong, walau hanya satu hari.

.

.

.

END

* * *

Semakin absurd saja ini FF.

Maafkan.

Terimakasih bagi yang baca, fav, follow dan review.


	8. Gagal

**PERNIKAHAN KITA**

 **Sub-Title: Gagal**

 **Author: Haena Lee**

 **Cast: Lee Taeyong x Jung Jaehyun**

 **Special Cast: Moon Taeil**

 **Genre: Marriage Life, Romance, Comedy, Family**

 **Lenght: Drabble**

 **Warning: Female! Taeyong, Genderswitch**

 **Ps: Di sini anggap saja Taeyong dan Jaehyun sebaya**

* * *

Jaehyun menatap laki-laki di hadapannya dengan memelas.

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu, Jung."

"Ayolah, Taeil _hyung_ bantu aku!"

"Tidak mau!"

"Kenapa?"

"Karena itu berbahaya bagi bayi kalian."

"Tapi ini demi kelangsungan hidupku."

"Kelangsungan hidup apa? Sejak kapan kelangsungan hidup seseorang bergantung pada hubungan intim?"

"Hehehehe... Ayolah, _hyung_!"

"Astaga, Jaehyun! Aku tidak mau membahayakan nyawa seseorang."

Jaehyun menghela nafas berat.

"Lagipula sejak kapan kau menjadi mesum seperti ini, eoh?"

"Sejak aku mengenalnya."

"Aku akui Lee Taeyong memang seksi."

"YA! Jangan coba-coba main mata dengan istriku."

"Aku tidak melakukannya. Aku hanya menjalankan tugasku sebagai dokter kandungan."

"Awas saja jika _hyung_ berani menyentuhnya."

"Aku tidak janji, Jung."

" _HYUNG_!"

"Aku harus memeriksanya, Jaehyun-ah. Jadi secara otomatis aku harus menyentuhnya juga."

"Tahu begini aku tidak akan menyuruhnya untuk berkonsultasi padamu, _hyung_."

"Kenapa? Bukankah dengan sahabat lama itu lebih baik?"

"Tidak."

"Apa?"

"Tidak baik karena _hyung_ tidak mau membantuku."

"Keinginanmu itu konyol, Jung Jaehyun."

"Itu tidak konyol."

Tidak ada ide dari seorang Jung Jaehyun yang tidak konyol.

"Tidak konyol bagaimana? Haruskah aku mengatakan kepada istrimu bahwa sentuhan dari suami itu baik untuk bayi? Itu menggelikan, Jung."

"Setidaknya katakan padanya untuk memperbolehkanku menyentuh perutnya." Jaehyun berbicara dengan lesu. Sepertinya laki-laki itu sedikit putus asa.

"Akan ada masanya sendiri."

"Maksud _hyung?"_

"Akan ada saatnya dimana istri yang hamil akan meminta suaminya untuk mengelus bahkan memijit beberapa bagian tubuhnya. Mungkin saja istrimu belum pada masa itu."

"Tapi kurasa yang terjadi padaku berlebihan, _hyung_."

"Berlebihan?"

"Dia sama sekali tidak mau aku sentuh, bahkan aku pelukpun tidak mau. Menciumku pun hanya sebatas menempelkan bibir kami saja."

Oh, Jung Jaehyun! Haruskah kau mengatakan itu semua di depan laki-laki yang belum menikah seperti Taeil?

"Itu wajar."

"Bagiku itu tidak wajar!"

"Jung Jaehyun, tahanlah nafsumu itu! Seperti yang aku katakan tadi, akan ada masa dimana istrimu akan memintamu menyentuhnya setiap saat."

"Benarkah itu?"

"Aku tidak menjamin hal ini terjadi pada istrimu, tapi orang hamil kebanyakan mengalaminya."

" _Hyung_ membuatku tidak bersemangat."

"Hahaha... kau benar-benar lucu, Jaehyun-ah."

"Ini bukan saatnya untuk tertawa."

"Pulanglah, Jung!"

" _Hyung_ mengusirku?"

"Tidak. Tapi aku yakin istrimu sudah lelah menunggumu di luar."

" _Hyung_ benar."

Jaehyun beranjak dari duduknya, berjalan menuju pintu ruang praktek Taeil setelah mengucapkan terimakasih pada sahabatnya itu.

Dia memang harus pulang sekarang. Dan dia juga harus memikirkan cara lain supaya bisa menyentuh istrinya.

.

.

.

END

* * *

Terimakasih yang sudah baca, fav, follow, dan review.


End file.
